Ammonium magnesium phosphate (AMP) monohydrate has been discovered as useful in producing reduced harm smoking articles. Advantageous uses of AMP in smoking articles is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/399,159, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.